Keep Awake
by JaspersCherry
Summary: In a world where humans are no longer in charge, one human stands out. Can she handle the sadistic creature who has chosen her as his "mate" or will everything fall apart when you can't Keep Awake? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am just playing with the characters by making Jasper a dark, psychotic asshole.**

I wandered around the dark and deserted streets of Newport, Oregon, keeping to the shadows lest anyone spot me and realize what I was. I wouldn't mind anyone finding out what I was, but I hoped to remain unnoticed for the time being until I finished preparing the new house I had bought. Of course, this would be easier if these humans would have had their stores open, so I could pick out what I wanted in person—Charlotte would kill me if the furniture didn't look perfect when she came to visit.

This world had changed quite a bit since I was human last. About thirty years ago, my kind decided that they were sick of humans being in charge, so they took over. It wasn't hard to do, and to tell you the truth, things are better now. There's no war and crime is virtually non-existent because my kind has their own way to deal with such people. Sure, humans knew how to kill us, but we were smarter and knew from experience how to protect ourselves.

I made a beeline for the beach when I heard voices and laughter coming from that direction. There was no way humans could be stupid enough to remain outside at night when they knew perfectly well what was out there.

As I reached the edge where sand met pavement, I saw that there was a bonfire going on. Walking closer, I realized that all the humans surrounding it were teenagers; they had no need to fear the dark quite yet. Human children were protected by our laws until they turned of legal age. These children obviously weren't and I would find that out for myself by speaking to them.

"Hey." I looked over to see who was speaking. It turned out to be a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He also had a baby face, though he looked about the age of being legal. "Haven't seen you around. I'm Mike Newton."

"Jasper," I replied, folding my arms and putting on the chilly human act. "I just moved here from Indiana. My brother and his wife like to move around a lot."

"How old are you?"

I laughed at that question. I didn't even see who it was, but they were all curious.

"Seventeen. I turn eighteen in a few months."

Glancing around at all the teenagers hanging around the bonfire, I was shocked at what I saw. There was a girl with chestnut brown hair that reached her mid-back. She had pale skin—usual for the northwestern United States—though hers was more pale than normal, indicating that she was albino. She had on a long-sleeved crimson turtleneck and a pair of faded jeans, along with a pair of Nikes. What struck me most about her though, was that she had a messenger bag on her lap and clutched a necklace in her hand. All the while, she murmured things no human would be able to hear.

"_**I am protected by your might, O gracious Goddess, day and night.**_"

So she was a witch. This just made things more interesting.

"Nervous?" She jumped and dropped the necklace. The piece of jewelry fell down gracefully and rested against her chest. "You have no reason to be. Aren't you under eighteen?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "I didn't even want to come here. I don't like being out at night."

"Don't worry," I assured her, smiling as I sat next to her. "I won't let anything get you." She looked at me in surprise. "I'm Jasper. I just moved here from Indiana."

"Bella," she murmured.

Ah, so this beauty had a name and it definitely matched what I was seeing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." She gave me a small smile, which made the beast inside of me purr for reasons I couldn't comprehend. I glanced over at her necklace. "A pentagram?"

She nodded. "It belonged to my mom."

Now I understood why Bella didn't like being outside at this time. Her mother was probably killed by one of my kind shortly after she was born.

I was introduced to the rest of the children, but I wasn't interested in what they had to say. The only one who held my interest, was the beautiful witch. She was a bright girl and would have been a perfect addition to our species, if only it had been possible. We had strict rules about changing someone: they had to be over eighteen and they needed to be the mate to one of us. Only then we were allowed, because we didn't want our kind killing off the humans.

"Are you starting school soon?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "With how often my brother and his wife move us around, it's easier for me to be home schooled."

"Bella!" The two of us looked over at the group of kids. My beast growled in frustration at the interruption. "We have to go! It's almost curfew."

It suddenly dawned on me that teenagers had a curfew or they would be grabbed by our police and taken into custody, only to be given back if the parents paid a price.

I watched as Bella slung her bag over her shoulder and started heading towards the parked cars, before turning back and asking, "Did you drive here?" I shook my head. "Well, would… would you like a… a ride?"

That stutter made me smirk.

"If it's not too much trouble. Which way are you heading?"

"Northwest 20." She looked confused when I gave her a sad expression. "What about you?"

"Southeast Avery." I could see her brain working, as she tried to figure out if she had enough time to drop me off before driving home. "It's alright. You don't have to."

She shook her head, her beautiful chestnut hair waving. "It's fine. Come on." She led me to a beat-up Chevy truck and handed me the keys. "You know the way better than I would."

I smiled at her as we both climbed into the car. Glancing over, I noticed that she was trying to shove away a book of witchcraft before I saw.

_You can't hide anything from me, Beautiful Witch._

The drive to the house wasn't too bad, and it gave me more time to get to know her. She explained to me that it's just been her and her father since she was ten, and how he was the sheriff of the town. She was the top of her class at school and wanted to be an author or publisher some day.

I told her the story Peter, Charlotte and I had fabricated a long time ago. I was Peter's younger brother and I had been sent here to get the house ready, while the two of them finished up some last-minute things in the town we lived before. I would be on my own for at least the next few weeks, if not longer. There was also the story that our parents had been killed while overseas on their anniversary.

"Bella?" She looked at me as I climbed out of the car and she came around to the driver's side. I had the decency to wear the apologetic look I was so great at. "I shouldn't have accepted your offer to drive me home. Curfew's in five minutes."

"It-it's no problem."

I knew from her face, however, that she was afraid. "I can't let you risk getting in trouble. Why don't you call your dad to let him know that you're safe and staying with a friend?" She didn't look too sure, but I caught her gaze and held it, as I used my power on her. "You can trust me. You aren't afraid."

She nodded and we went inside before she pulled out her phone. I had to admit that I was surprised when she told her father that she was staying with a girl named Angela, who was apparently the daughter of a local pastor. I had to stop myself from laughing at the irony of lying about a pastor's family.

"Are you hungry?" I wondered, happy that I had ordered the help to get some food earlier. "I'm sure we can find something?"

She shook her head and mumbled something about just wanting to sleep. I led her upstairs and apologized for the lack of female clothes, before handing her a flannel shirt of mine. If she could be comfortable, I could give her something to wear that made my fantasies of her seem more possible.

I led her into my own bedroom, assuring her that I was fine sleeping in the guestroom. I wasn't going to be sleeping tonight though, and if I would, it certainly wouldn't be in a room where sunlight could get in.

As she sat on the bed, I moved her hair over her shoulder, revealing her neck. "Look at me." She stared up at me with those beautiful chocolate eyes and I could see her pupils dilating slightly, as she fell under my control. "I am going to drink from you and you will accept it. If anyone asks, we were attacked."

"We were attacked," she said in a dreamy voice.

I nodded in acceptance before leaning down. I ran my tongue across the pulse point, tasting her delicious flavor before biting down. Feeling her body tense—the natural reaction—I paused and waited for her to relax, before continuing to drink. Her blood tasted heavenly; it was the best I had ever tasted.

After a few moments, I pulled away and grabbed the cloth I had brought to clean her up. The only traces of my biting her, were the two puncture wounds on her neck. We may have rules about not killing or changing, especially minors, but there was no rule stating we couldn't drink from them as long as nothing threatened our kind.

"Go to bed."

She nodded and climbed under the sheets, closing her eyes. I remained sitting there until I was positive she was asleep, before heading down to the kitchen to sift through what I had. I wanted to be more prepared for the next time I had company.

An hour before the sun rose, I made the human breakfast and took it up to her. She smiled at me and said that I didn't have to before taking a few bites. We talked a little more while she ate; her thanking me for protecting her when we were attacked last night.

Standing in the kitchen where I had just done the dishes, I looked her over to see that she still looked beautiful in the same clothes from the night before.

"You'll come over for dinner tonight," I told her. I hadn't exactly requested it; actually I had practically ordered her to have dinner with me, but that didn't lessen the power I held over her.

She nodded, smiling with the same dazed look on her face from the night before. "Of course I will." I couldn't help but smirk at how easily I could control her. "See you tonight, Jasper."

After she left, I leaned against the counter, not quite able to put my finger on what about this human that made my beast vibrate with happiness. Before, it was a strange concept I had never experienced, though I had seen it. This usually happened with mates—Peter and Charlotte are proof of that—but that wasn't possible. My mate couldn't possibly be human, could she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just play with them.**

I wasn't quite sure what to think about the night before. If I was being honest, I didn't remember most of what happened. It all just seemed like one big dream, though I was almost positive that Jasper was real. There was no way I had imagined that breakfast and waking up in a house that had been empty for as long as I could remember—even if it did look better now than when Angela and I had entered on a dare.

It was Saturday and I was, unfortunately, working at the bookstore. I'd been fifteen minutes late, because I had to go home and change. I was lucky that Charlie was already gone to work for the day or he would have freaked out over my neck.

"Bella?"

I looked up to find my boss, Esme, staring at me with curiosity in her eyes. I couldn't blame her; ever since I had started working for her two years ago, I hadn't been late _ever_. I had worn to her hat I could be trusted. It wasn't required that teenagers had jobs because _they_ provided help for families with minors, but I wanted to prove that I could work and keep up with school.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized. "I got stuck on the other side of town last night."

She nodded in understanding, before her eyes narrowed at the sight of the gauze on my neck. "What happened?"

I hesitated before answering, "We were attacked. It's really fuzzy and I don't even remember it."

She gave me a sympathetic look. "Why don't you go home for the day? I can handle the store for the day."

"N-no." I stuttered. For some reason, I felt like I _had _to work this shift. I had always felt like that, but now it seemed more important than anything else. "I can work." She didn't look too certain. "I promise, Esme. I'm okay. I just need something familiar."

She nodded in understanding. "Alright, but you're at the register today. And I want you to see Carlisle when he stops by tonight."

Carlisle Cullen was one of the only one of _their_ kind that I was comfortable around. He was actually really nice and I knew for a fact that he had a thing for Esme. Especially considering he always brought her something really sweet, like flowers or chocolates, whenever he came to visit. It was a very refreshing change from the others who came through town.

"Carlisle's coming?" She nodded, a bright smile lighting up her face. I bit my lip, knowing that there was something that I had to do. "I-I really want to see him, but I have a date tonight. There's this new boy who just moved in and we're having dinner." I noticed her giving me a strange look. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, Dear. Now get to the register and we'll talk a little later."

The entire day, I was stuck at the front counter, helping the few customers that came by. It wasn't my favorite thing to do, but I got to read between helping them so I couldn't really complain.

When it was time to close up, I put on my jacket to head over to Jasper's. That was when Esme asked me if I could help her with something in the basement. It was dark, and as soon as I was half way down the steps, the door slammed shut, locking me in.

"Esme?" I called out, running back up the stairs and tugging on the door. "Esme, help me!"

"I'm sorry, Bella," she apologized. "This is for your own good."

I continued to jerk at the door, before heading downstairs in search of some windows. I had never been close enough to the walls to see if there were any windows. Of course, knowing Esme, there were since she hated using anything besides natural light.

Unfortunately, the only windows were about the width of my arm, so there was no way to get out of the basement. I was panicking; worried that Jasper would be angry at me for being late. Something inside of me told me that I absolutely had to be there or something bad would happen.

As soon as the last bit of sunshine was gone, my panic grew. My breathing was getting heavy and I could feel myself getting close to passing out. Luckily, the door opened and I was able to run out. Instantly, my mind told me to head straight to Jasper's, but I was grabbed around the waist and held where I was.

"Let me go!" I cried as I tried to break free from the strong grasp. "I have to go. I have to go to him."

"I see what you mean," a familiar voice spoke as I was held down. "Bella. Bella, you need to calm down."

"No. I have to go."

"Isabella, you will stop." I felt my mind clear and saw Esme standing to the side, looking fearful. "Who do you have to go to?"

I shook my head, feeling the pull that was telling me I had to get to Jasper again. "He'll be mad," I whimpered.

"Bella, do you know where you are?"

"Bookshop." My voice was barely a whisper.

"That's right. Can you tell me who bit you last night?"

I shook my head. "Don't remember."

"Who is this boy? The one you told Esme you had a date with?"

"He's... home schooled. Protected me... made me breakfast."

Carlisle sighed as he tightened his hold on me. "Did you meet his parents?"

"Parents... killed. Lives with... big brother."

"That's not uncommon," Esme spoke for the first time since she locked me in the basement. "Carlisle, do you think this boy's a vampire?"

"I don't know. Call Charlie. Tell him that something's happening and Bella's staying with you for the night. I'll make a call of my own and see if someone can give me some information on this boy."

I felt myself be carried to my truck which Carlisle climbed into. He kept hold of me the entire drive as if he thought I would jump out of a moving car—exactly what my brain was telling me to do. I'd do anything to get to Jasper, even knowing that he's already mad because I didn't show up for our date.

When we arrived at Esme's house, Carlisle took me inside, keeping a tight hold on me as Esme walked in shortly after. She said, "It's all cleared with Charlie. I told him Bella passed out at work, so I closed early and brought her home."

Carlisle nodded and pulled out his phone, dialing some number while I was still grasped in his other arm. "It's Carlisle. I need some information. Is there anyone who has moved to Newport, Oregon lately?" He paused. "I understand. Thank you." He hung up. "There is someone planning on coming, but he's not scheduled to arrive for another month."

_You will come to me._

I kicked Carlisle, so happy at the moment that _his kind_ could still feel pain in that one particular spot. He loosened his grip enough for me to get away from him and I ran towards the front door. If only I could get out of the house, I could find someone to give me a ride to Jasper's.

Before I could reach the door, though, Esme beat me. She held me until Carlisle recovered and came towards us. He grasped my neck and gripped it tightly, causing me to choke on my breath. I whimpered, wanting Jasper there to protect me.

"_You will stop."_ I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks at Carlisle's tone. I had never been afraid of him before, but this was someone else entirely. "Isabella, you are not leaving this house."

"Carlisle, stop," Esme ordered, causing him to let go of my neck.

I stared at Carlisle, backing away in fear. He looked so upset at what he did, but I couldn't help being scared.

Quickly, I ran outside and took off down the streets, when a car pulled up. "Isabella." I looked at Jasper, who was giving me a worried look. "Get in." I climbed in without hesitation. I could feel the tears still sliding down my cheek. "What happened?"

"Don't make me go back," I whimpered. "Don't let him near me."

"Shh." He stopped the car and reached over, wrapping an arm around me. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promised you that last night, remember?" I nodded. "Now, take off that bandage."

I lifted my arm up to peel away the gauze, feeling my brain go fuzzy again as he leaned down towards my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, possess a dark, sadistic version of Jasper in my mind.**

When she didn't show, I was ready to go out and drag her home with me. Her mind _should_ have been screaming for her to be here exactly at sunset, which was half an hour ago. She would pay for making me wait, especially since her mind knew that she had to get to me as soon as possible. I could feel my smile grow as I thought of all the things I could do to her for keeping me waiting.

Because she didn't respond to my mental calls, I decided to drive around, so I could look for her. It was possible that the piece of trash she drove had died and she was walking.

Another good thing about controlling a human and having their blood in our system, was that we could track them anywhere in the world. As it turned out, that ability still worked perfectly as I found her running down a deserted street. That human had no self-preservation, which was good for me. Not so much for her though.

"Isabella, get in." She climbed in without any hesitation on her part. _Good girl._ I gave her a worried look as she stared at her hands which were lying on her lap. "What happened?"

I could see her tears as well as the bruise on her neck. If her father harmed her in any way—screw the rules—I would take her away and keep her as my own.

"D-don't make me go back." I watched as she trembled in fear. "Don't let him near me."

I reached up to wrap an arm comfortingly around her and told her in a soothing voice, "Shh. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promised you last night, remember?" She nodded, obviously remembering only the things I wanted her to. "Now, take off that bandage."

I watched as she pulled the bandage away from her neck, revealing the two small holes in her neck. Leaning over, I placed a kiss where they were, before drinking from her. She was my own personal blood bank, mate or not. Her blood was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. When I was done, I ordered her to place the bandage back on.

Pulling away so I could drive us back to my home, I sensed another one of my kind in the area. This would make things interesting, a game of sorts. Of course, there was no way that I would lose to him, considering this was my mate.

"Who hurt you?" I asked.

I could see that she was close to tears as she answered, "His name's Carlisle. I've known him since I was little. He got mad."

I couldn't help the smirk spreading across my face at the sound of that name. I knew Carlisle fairly well, having both been well over a hundred years before our kind took over. I had also heard rumors that he was protecting a human in the area who he was smitten with. If my mate knew both of them, that could be a potential problem. The strangest thing about this information though, was that I had never heard of Carlisle purposefully harming any living being.

Pulling up to the house, I reached over and touched Bella's cheek. She turned to face me and I captured her gaze, smiling softly at her. I bent towards her and lightly pressed my lips to hers before pulling back and telling her, "I want you to stay away from Carlisle and his human."

"How do you-?"

"It doesn't matter. You have to stay away from them."

"Esme's my boss…"

I growled, gripping her arm tightly. "Then quit your job." She nodded in agreement. "First thing tomorrow, you will call and quit your job. You will never see them again."

When she broke out of the trance, she smiled at me and said, "You kissed me."

"I guess I did." She giggled, an absolutely beautiful sound. "Let's go inside. Dinner's cold now, thanks to your mistakes." I stepped out of the car and glanced over to where she remained seated. "Let's go."

I led her into the kitchen and she sat down at the table with her eyes cast down. It was a beautiful sight to see.

I didn't bother to heat up her food, choosing to just give it to her cold instead. If she wanted to be late and get into trouble, she would have to suffer the consequences. This was nothing compared to what would happen once she was informed of what was to become of us. It was nothing more than a little taste of what was to come.

"Jasper?" I stared at her. "C-can I heat this up?"

"No." She looked down. "I know what happened was not your fault. However, you will be punished when you are late, no matter if it's your fault or not." I saw her nod her head before picking up her fork. "When is your birthday?"

"In three weeks," she muttered.

Little did she know that she was answering the question of how many more days she had left to live with her father and her friends. Each day was one day closer to the moment I'd take her away and she'd spend the rest of eternity as one of my kind.

"What time does your father expect you home?"

"He doesn't." I looked up to see her staring at her plate. "Esme called him. He thinks I'm over there."

I nodded. That was perfect.

"Finish eating and then wash your dishes. We can watch a movie or something after."

She went back to slowly eating her food.

As soon as she was finished and had washed her dishes, I decided that I would take her up to my bedroom. I figured that she had been punished enough for being so new. At least for tonight and this being the first time she was being punished.

Half-way through her meal, she stood up and took her things to the sink. This was easier than I had ever expected. I had always believed a witch to be more powerful than my kind, but this girl was just one big pushover.

"Jasper?" I looked up at my mate to see her staring at the ground. Her voice was so soft that if I were human, I would never have heard her speak. "I'm done."

"Just one last thing and then we can go choose a movie." I reached into her pocket, pulling out her cell phone. I scrolled through the phone until I found the number for one Esme Cullen. "I want you to call your boss and tell her you're quitting your job." I could see tears in her eyes, which made me roll my eyes. "Hey." I touched her shoulder in a comforting gesture, which made her pay more attention to me. "I just don't want you to get hurt again."

She nodded and took the phone from me, pressing the call button. I leaned against the wall, keeping an eye on her as she took a deep breath.

"Bella?" I smiled, being able to hear everything perfectly. This was indeed the Carlisle I had known for years.

"I need to talk to Esme."

"She's asleep."

"I need to talk to her."

"Alright."

I heard the phone shift and touched Bella's shoulder in comfort. "It's going to be okay," I whispered in reassurance. "You're doing great."

"Bella?"

"Hi, Esme."

"Where are you? I've been so worried."

"I-I can't see you anymore."

"Bella? What are you talking about?"

"I quit."

"But you love your job."

"C-Carlisle hurt me."

"He's so sorry, Sweetheart. He didn't mean to act like that."

"I-I don't want to be hurt."

"Alright. If that's what you really want."

I watched as my mate hung up. She walked over, wrapping her arms around me to gain some comfort from me. Playing my role, I held her tightly and shushed her. This was for the best and in time, she would realize this.

Scooping her up bridal style, I carried her up to my room.

This was all turning out excellently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I clutched onto Jasper as sobs wracked my body. What I had done -quitting my job- felt wrong, but he said it was for the best and I wanted nothing more than to please him. It wasn't healthy to listen to him and have him control my life; I knew this. However, some voice in the back of my mind assured me he only wanted to keep me safe.

The last thing I remembered about that night, was falling asleep in his arms as he carried me up the stairs.

Waking up, I found Jasper sitting on the edge of the bed with a plate of food. I was nervous about this since he hadn't allowed me to warm up the food the night before, but when I took the first bite, it was warm like it had just come out of the oven. The delicious cinnamon rolls and melted frosting tasted delicious and he had even brought me a glass of milk to drink with it.

"Bella." I looked up at him, becoming locked in his gaze. "I want you to take my car home. You will go about your day as normal. If you see your boss, you will leave immediately and come here. If you do not see her, you will come as soon as night falls. If I do not answer the door, you are to come straight up to this bedroom, where you can watch a movie or take a nap. Am I understood?"

I nodded, but I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. The only thing I could comprehend was how his eyes seemed to brighten as he spoke to me.

"If anyone asks, Charlotte let you stay here for the night after I found you on my way home. It was too close to curfew to let you leave."

Handing me his keys, he left the room. I went over to his drawers and pulled out a plaid flannel shirt to wear home. It was so comfortable and smelt exactly like Jasper; like sandalwood and magnolias. I had never taken time to really think about his scent before, but this was completely Jasper. It would always be him.

When I got home, Charlie was in the kitchen with Esme. I froze, my body screaming at me to go back to Jasper's house, while my heart told me that it was extremely important for me to stay. This would probably get me grounded, now that Charlie knew I hadn't stayed with her.

"Where have you been?" he demanded. I bit my lip, not sure how to answer. "Isabella, where were you last night?"

I looked down as I admitted, "Charlotte let me stay with them last night. Jasper found me on the streets and took me home with him, because it was too close to curfew."

"I haven't heard of that family before."

"They moved in across town the other day."

"Why did you even leave Esme's house in the first place?"

I hesitated, not quite surprised that she hadn't told him, but still not quite happy about it. "Carlisle..." I saw her saddened look. "He got mad. He hurt me and I got scared."

"Next time, please call and let me know when you're staying over at a friend's house." I nodded, fighting the instinct to go back to Jasper's house. I knew that he told me something I had to do in case I saw Esme, but she was like my mom and she had even been a member of my mom's coven, teaching me everything about our religion. "Are you okay?"

I could feel the panic rising in my chest as I stared at her. It wasn't like anything I had ever experienced before; the need to both stay and run as fast as I could to Jasper's car consumed me. This big struggle went on between my mind and my heart, each trying to be in control of my body. My breathing came out in gasps as my hands clenched into fists.

"Bella?" I felt Charlie's hands on my arms. "What's wrong?"

Tears slid down my cheeks as Esme walked towards me. "She's having a panic attack." I could barely see as I felt the dizziness start to settle in. "I think it's because of me."

Sure enough, as soon as she was out of the room, the feeling of being ripped in two disappeared and I could calm down.

"I-I need to get out of here," I choked. "I need some air."

"Well, be home by nightfall. Rose is coming to visit."

I gasped in shock at this new piece of information. Rose was my godmother, my mother's great-great-great aunt who had been turned into one of _them_. She was so much fun to be around though, and she always brought the best presents. It had been over a year since I had seen her and I had really missed her, even if we acted like we couldn't stand each other at times.

"How long is she staying for?"

"At least until your birthday."

I nodded and ran upstairs to quickly grab some things before heading back to Jasper's. I noticed my kitten Chloe sitting on my bed and smiled as I reached down to pet her. When she hissed, I quickly jerked my hand away and gave her a weird look. She had never done anything like that to me before.

"Stupid cat," I muttered as I turned away.

Reaching up, I felt around the top of my bookshelf when something hit my fingers. I stood on my tiptoes, feeling my fingers wrap around something pointy and pulled it down to see that it was my mom's pentacle necklace. It had always been my favorite piece of her jewelry and Wicca-possessions. My entire life, I had seen pictures of her wearing it, but we had always assumed that _they_ had taken it when she was killed.

As I put it on, I could feel a fog in my brain clearing up and I could remember everything, from the orders Jasper gave me to... I touched the gauze on my neck, shuddering at how he had fed of my blood these past two nights. I also remembered how Carlisle had attacked me and how Jasper had indeed done nothing but protect me. At least, if you don't count him drinking my blood.

Whatever this was, it protected me from being influenced by _them_.

I jumped at hearing the knock on my bedroom door, turning to see Esme standing in the doorway. I felt bad for what I had said under Jasper's influence, but at the same time she had it coming for trying to defend Carlisle after he hurt me. I had always been taught that we were good and _they_ were bad. There were very few exceptions, but after everything, I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Where did you find it?" she asked, noticing the necklace.

I glanced over at my bookshelf. "Up there. I... what is it?"

"Jasper." I froze at that name. "That's the name of the stone. It's very rare and used to protect us. The pentacle was something passed through your mother's family." She looked into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I want to be alone." She nodded and turned to leave. "Esme, I'm sorry about what happened last night. Can I..."

"Of course, sweetheart. Come in tomorrow morning."

I closed my eyes as I clutched the pentacle in my hand, whispering, "Thank you for protecting me when I need you, Mom."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

When I woke up, the sun had just begun to set, which meant that I had slept the entire day. I knew Jasper would be upset about the fact that I wasn't coming, but I wasn't under his control. I felt so much better ever since I stopped feeling like I was missing parts of my day. The only bad thing was, that I _really_ didn't want to deal with anyone's anger again.

Leaving my room to go downstairs, I grabbed my cell phone and turned it off. I didn't give Jasper my number, but I believed him to have found my phone while I slept and with it, my number. It would be just like _them_ to do such a thing, especially since they're all awake while we asleep. And... ugh, who knows what he could have done while I was sleeping at his house?

"You want some pizza?" I turned to see Charlie and Esme sitting at the table.

I nodded and grabbed a piece, sitting down across from Esme. "So, if someone comes here asking for me, don't let him in and as far as you know, I got stuck in Portland for the night." Charlie gave me a confused look. "Jasper and I got into a fight earlier over the phone."

So that was a complete and total lie, but it would happen as soon as I saw him again.

"Where did you get the shirt?" Charlie asked.

I looked down, shock written all over my face when I realized that I was still wearing Jasper's shirt. If Rose saw this on me, smelling another one of her kind on it, I'd be beyond dead. She wasn't even happy about Carlisle being around me, and now I smelt like another one of _them._

Leaving my pizza, I ran upstairs and jumped into the shower, throwing the shirt into the hamper where it would hopefully lose its scent in the process-a girl could wish. When I hopped out of the shower, I stared at myself in the mirror and for the first time, I noticed the marks on my neck that would immediately catch Rose's attention. Grabbing some of my cover-up which I usually used to cover bruises from falling, I made sure that my neck wasn't too noticeable.

"Bells!" I heard Charlie call up the stairs. "Come downstairs!"

I changed into a pair of pajama pants and one of my favorite tank tops, before heading down the stairs.

Once I was at the bottom of the stairs, I saw her talking to Charlie. Rose was five foot nine and looked like a supermodel with her long blonde hair and curves-the clothes didn't hurt either. She looked the exact same as she did when I last saw her, but I wasn't expecting anything different since _they_ didn't age or change in any way.

"Hey, kiddo," Rose said, smiling at me as I hung back. "What happened to giving me a hug?"

I shrugged and admitted, "I haven't been feeling too well lately." Her eyes narrowed at me, trying to figure out what was wrong. "It's probably just a virus. I'm fine, Rose."

"Why have you used cover-up on your neck?" I froze at that. "Isabella Swan, what happened?"

I glanced at Esme who gave me a pleading glance. She knew that Rose didn't like her boyfriend and she would like him even less, if she found out what really happened. I could never do that to Esme, no matter how much I hated Carlisle at the moment.

"Two nights ago, we were at a bonfire. We were heading to my car when I was attacked." I looked down. "A new boy, Jasper, helped me."

Her eyes narrowed even more, if that were even possible, before seeming satisfied with that answer. The four of us ended up going into the living room to talk for a while. I found out that Rose had met her mate, one of her kind named Emmett. He was apparently really cool, but I knew that Charlie wouldn't let me meet him. If my mom hadn't known both Rose and Carlisle before she met Charlie, I doubted I would know them today.

"So, what's been going on here?" Rose asked as she decided to shift the focus from herself. That alone was a big shock.

"There's another vampire who's moving here within the next month," Esme spoke, causing me to glare at her. I did _not_ enjoy her shifting the focus to Jasper, even if he _was_ a manipulating bastard.

"I heard about that before I came. In fact, I know him fairly well and he's a big shot in our world." I bit my lip, trying not to have an outburst and reveal what was going on with my life. "Bella?"

"I started dating a boy who is being home schooled, because he lives with his brother and sister-in-law. They apparently move around a lot." I saw her staring at my chest. "What's with you and my chest tonight?"

She just laughed at that before explaining, "I was admiring the pentacle around your neck. That used to be mine. It's been passed through our family for generations and offers protection from my kind. Jasper is a powerful gemstone, but the blue gem is the rarest and most powerful. It's said that it can even lift compulsion."

_Imagine that._

I heard Esme cough, when there was a pounding on the door. I jumped in shock as Rosalie stood up and fixed her skirt, while Charlie pulled out his gun. I grasped the pentacle and started murmuring a prayer to myself, knowing exactly who was at the door. He was coming for me and he wouldn't stop at anything.

Rose walked to the door as I hid and peered around the corner to see that Jasper was, indeed, standing in the doorway. He had a dark glare on his face as he stared down at Rose.

"Where is she?"

She glared back at him and I was shocked that he didn't back down. I knew that her glares were scary and they always made _me_ cower even when they weren't directed at me.

"Where is who?"

"She is mine." I gasped at what I was hearing. "She is my mate. She belongs to me."

That was when my vision became blurred and I could feel myself falling into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just like playing with them.**

I let loose a snarl as I felt my control over my mate snap back to me. There was nothing that I could do about it at the moment with the sun rising and my inability to go out into the sun. She would never be able to get away as long as she existed since I had fed from her and we were connected now. It would be easy for me to find her, but I was pretty sure with my mind control gone, she knew what I was.

The only thing that I could do, was wait until sunset, so I could go to her. Time passed excruciatingly slow, while I tried to find something else to occupy my time instead of irritating the shit out of myself by coming up with ways to punish her for breaking away from my control.

When the sun was finally gone for the day, I dialed her phone number, only to reach her voicemail. I snarled, closing my phone as I tore out of my house. If I had to drag her back to my house and keep her there, so be it-screw the rules.

Arriving at her house, I sensed another one of my kind, and smirked when I recognized the scent. It belonged to none other than Rosalie Hale. I knew the bitch very well, seeing as I was one of her now dead ex-fiance's "friends", who he went drinking with the same night he raped her. She hated me with a passion once she realized who I was and we had never gotten along. If she was here for Isabella, though, it would be a cold day in hell for that bitch.

Pounding on the door, I could hear movement inside. I knew that her father was the police chief of this town, but I also knew that he wasn't stupid and would know who I was.

It was none other than Rosalie Hale who opened the door, scowling at me. I glared at her in anger, wanting nothing more than to barge into the house and take my mate.

"Where is she?"

She glared back at me, which was surprising. Then again, she always did put on a hard front, even though she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Where is who?"

So she wanted to play stupid.

"She is mine." I heard an intake of breath from around the corner that I knew belonged to my mate. "She is my mate. She belongs to me."

There was a thud that sounded like a human body. I took off towards the doorway, where I was thrown back. Snarling in anger, I knew that would happen, but I was hoping that it wouldn't. For whatever reason, _our_ kind couldn't enter a house unless we were invited in by a human. No one could explain why it was, but it was an annoying thing even if it protected humans.

"I knew I smelled your foul stench when I got here," Rosalie hissed at me, smirking from the doorway. "There was no way Bella owned that car. She loves her truck too much."

"What happened to her?" the man, I assumed he was her father, demanded.

"She must've heard," Rosalie spoke, glaring at me. "Charlie, this is Jasper Whitlock."

Ah, yes, this man definitely knew who I was. I was the only one who could put such fear into a human. Being one of the most dangerous of my kind had its perks; bringing fear to the head of a police department was one of them.

"You were the one who broke the connection," I growled, my attention directed at her.

When I saw her smirk, I knew it was true. "It wasn't me. If you want to blame someone, you can blame her mother for leaving a certain gemstone. You might recognize it as you tore it off me, when you attacked me all those years ago."

I scowled. The gemstone, Jasper, was one of those fabled stones which kept our kind from getting into the brains of humans. These types of stones were particularly hard to come by, but there were some still out there. It seemed as though my mate had gotten her hands on one of those rare stones—possibly the rarest kind. It was ironic that the stone shared my very name when we were complete opposites. This stone protected her from me, while I wanted to have her as my own.

"Why are you still here?" she questioned. "You're not getting into this house. No one in their right mind would let you in."

I couldn't stop the laugh that came out of my mouth. "You think it will be this easy to get rid of me? You know who you're dealing with. I won't stop until I get what I want."

"We'll take her away."

"Stupid girl. We can track our meals or have you forgotten that? When we take blood from them, they become a part of our senses. She is my mate and her birthday is in three weeks. I will give her until midnight on her birthday, or I will bring in others, and I don't think you would want that. It would mean death to the humans, punishment to you, and I would have my mate."

"Over my dead body," she hissed in anger.

I smiled, turning away from her. "Gladly, Miss Hale."

I pulled out my phone as I walked down the steps. If they didn't give my mate up, things would get very interesting.

_Trouble ahead. Will explain later._

I sent the message and shoved my phone in my pocket.

Taking off, I decided to leave my car with my mate. She could consider it the first of many gifts, she will receive up to her birthday. The next one would arrive first thing in the morning, seeing as how I had already ordered it.

"You will invite me in, my mate. It is just a matter of time."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: If you want teasers, you can follow me on twitter Jaspers_Cherry. If you want to chat with Jasper, you can follow him on twitter KADarksper.**

It had been three days, since I had last seen Jasper and I was going crazy. Charlie kept me out of school, because he didn't want to risk me going to Jasper's, even if nothing could happen during the day. The only time I was able to leave, was when Esme asked if I could help in the bookstore from noon until four, while she made sure that I had more than enough time to get back to the house.

Every day, I've gotten a new present with his name on it. Each one has been more elaborate than the previous. He seemed to believe that if he sends me enough gifts, I'll accept him for who he really is. The first present had been a bouquet of poppies, which symbolize death, and one lotus blossom which symbolizes birth and rebirth; that also came with a card, in which he told me to keep the car.

The second was a beautiful diamond choker, with what appeared to be little diamond flowers. The final present so far, and the worst, was what had arrived around lunch time, while Esme and I were at the bookstore. We were at the front counter of the store, when a delivery guy came in with a box saying that it was already paid for. We opened the to see that it was an ice cream cake in the shape of a lamb. Esme told me to stay where I was while she called Charlie, but I had to try a piece. I grabbed the nife from where Esme kept it in the drawer, in case she ordered cake or something equally tasty. As soon as I sliced into it, I screamed, alerting Esme. There was something red seeping out from the ice cream. It was grenadine, but that wasn't the point; someone-probably Jasper-had been positive that I would cut it and see what I originally believed to be blood.

I was currently sitting in the living room, doing homework on my computer. The sound of an incoming e-mail, made me open it, only to find a song file with the name 'Lullaby. It wasn't from an address I recognized and even though I knew I should've been more cautious, I couldn't help my curiosity. It was like with the stupid cake.

Putting earplugs in, I turned on the song and what I heard shocked me.

_**I will kill you in your sleep, so you better try, try and keep awake**_  
_**I will kill you in your sleep, so you better try, try and keep awake**_  
_**Keep your left eye open, and your right toe twitchin'**_  
_**'Cause I'm in the kitchen with a knife that's itchin'**_  
_**For your red blood, on those white sheets**_  
_**So keep your left eye open, and your right toe twitchin'**_  
_**'Cause I'm in the kitchen with a knife that's itchin'**_  
_**For your red blood, on those white sheets**_

"What the hell do you humans listen to?" Rose asked as she leaned against the doorway, startling me. "I have never heard anything that horrid."

"Me neither," I admitted, closing down the web browser. "It's nothing. Just someone from school trying to scare me."

"Well, Em should be here soon and I need someone to invite him in."

I followed Rose into the entryway, rolling my eyes. Charlie had been called over to the next town, to deal with some police business, which left Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and me at the house. Of course, the first two were doing the unmentionable in the guest room, which left them unable to invite Rose's mate in.

From what I had been told about him, he was a big softy. She had told me that he was big and had muscles, but he was also a teddy bear, who was very protective of his family and wanted to help. As long as Jasper wasn't lurking around, I wasn't too worried about meeting him. Unless, of course, he was one of Jasper's cronies and was just using Rose to get me to that stupid dipshit, who I never wanted to see again.

There was a knock on the door and I froze, afraid that it would be Jasper again. When I saw Rose laugh and fling open the door, I sighed in relief. However, that relief disappeared when I saw a giant standing in front of me. He had to be as tall as Jasper, but he had much more muscles.

"Hey, Babe," he said, wrapping his arms around Rose and kissing her forehead. He grinned at me. "Hey, I'm Emmett. You must be Bella." I nodded in agreement, feeling very unsure about this. "Well? Aren't you gonna let me in?"

Instead of saying anything, I just backed away. "Bella." I looked at Rose. "Don't forget what-"

"Well, well, well." I froze at the familiar voice that interrupted Rose. "What do we have here?" Both of them wheeled around and stared Jasper down. He just smirked at them and asked, "Yes, Bella. Aren't you going to let me in?"

"S-stay away." I could feel the panic beginning to rise in my chest. I clutched the pentacle hanging around my chest. "You can't control me. I'm protected."

"Yes, you are," he agreed. He sounded happy about that for some reason. "Your father, on the other hand, not so much."

"W-what did you do?" My voice was stronger than I felt at the moment. "Leave him alone."

"Your father happens to be in the same town as my brother right now. It would just take one phone call to have him killed. No one would be surprised; he just lost control for a moment."

"Don't touch him! He hasn't done anything!"

"You said that you would give her until her birthday," Rose stated, venom dripping from her voice. "I should call _them_ right now and let them know that you are breaking the law. You're trying to kidnap a minor."

His laugh sent a chill up my spine, making me shiver. "It isn't kidnap if she comes willingly." He turned his gaze to me. "I'll give you two days to decide, Isabella. After that, I will take care of your father. Perhaps drowning him. Or burning him alive... show you what will happen to that witch of yours, who's having a liaison with one of my kind." He turned away and held up his hand in a partial wave. "I won't hesitate to kill everyone you care about. You're the one who holds the fate of everyone in your hands."

"E-Emmett, come in." He nodded and walked in, jutting out his arm protectively in front of Rose and myself.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Esme coming down the stairs, Carlisle following close behind. "What's going on? You're so pale, sweetheart."

"M-my dad," I choked.

I could feel my hands shaking in fear, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. I couldn't remember ever having been so afraid of anything in my entire life, as right now. This wasn't just some threat; I had looked up Jasper's background and I knew that he could get away with killing my dad and everyone else I cared about. Esme, Rose, Angela, Jess, Mike... he could kill them all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face, as I thought about the look my mate had given me when I mentioned harming the people she cared about. What I had told Rosalie about being able to take her if she came willingly was not a lie. There's a little clause in the law which states that one of our kind can take a minor _if_ said minor comes willingly. If I had to threaten her to come with me willingly, no one would know and no one would be stupid enough to go against me, if they did.

My mind filled with thoughts of all I could do to my mate, once I had taken her away from this place. She would fight me, but there would be no reprieve from anything until she submitted to my wants. Females were always the submissive and that was something she just had to learn. I would never cause her any permanent harm or force her to be with me sexually if she's not ready.

As I walked through the streets, I couldn't help but finally notice how bad my mate's life was. She lived in the slums-granted most humans did these days. If she came with me, I would have to compensate her father by buying him a new house and anything else needed for him to move on. Perhaps a new mistress who he could get pregnant.

My phone began ringing. It was obviously Peter.

"This better be good," I snarled as I walked through my front door.

"_We'll be there soon."_ _Hmm, it was Charlotte. This would be interesting._

"What's soon?"

"_Tomorrow night."_

"I need you to remain in Salem for a while longer."

"_Hmm. What are you up to, Jasper?"_

"Just do it. And tell Peter that the next time there's something for me to know he better call me himself."

"_Alright. I'll talk to you later."_

I hung up and tossed my phone on the table. Charlotte was the only female I would allow to do whatever she wanted around me. Being my brother's mate, she had lived with us for centuries, so she had some... leisure that no one else had. She would be a big help in teaching my mate how to please me.

If my mate wasn't here by sundown tomorrow, I would start killing all the adults she knew. I would prove to her that I wasn't one to play games. If I wanted something from her, it would happen or she would suffer the consequences. Since she could remember what had happened under my control, she had to remember that I told her about getting my way-even if it wasn't her fault. She'd better not take it lightly.

I opened my eyes, a smile spreading across my face when I sensed my mate downstairs in the kitchen. She had done well and she would be rewarded for her co-operation. It would be difficult for her to get used to this lifestyle, but soon enough, it would become like a second nature to her. Especially now that she was living with me every second of the day, and I was not allowing her to leave the house for any reason.

Reaching the landing, I leaned against the doorway. She looked beautiful, moving around flawlessly, while she made herself some dinner. She looked as though she belonged in the kitchen; like this was her true calling. She was so graceful, as she reached up to grab some spices from the counter.

"Would you like any help?"

I smirked at her jump. "N-no," she stuttered. "I-I'm fine."

She turned to face me, backing up against the counter. I could see the blue pendant in plain view, along with a hateful look in her eyes. The damn thing that took my control away, causing more damage towards her and possibly our relationship. She didn't know how much worse things would be, now that I couldn't bury part of the pain. Without my control, she would just have to feel it.

"Don't be like that," I told her, walking forward and placing my hand on her cheek. "This is all for the best. I am never going to cause you any permanent pain."

She pulled away from me, her hatred turning into defiance. "You may have me living here, but you need to stay away from me. I'm not some toy you can play with."

My hand balled into a fist as I tried to resist the urge to do something. Telling Charlotte that they were to stay in Salem had bitten me in the ass. If they had been here, my mate would already know what was expected of her. And I wouldn't be attempting to fight the beast within to keep from harming my mate.

"You will learn your place, Isabella."

My eyes narrowed at her pendant, the item I didn't want her to possess. "You will also stick to my schedule. You are never to leave this place alone, unless you are accompanied. And you will have no contact with your father or anyone else for that matter, until your eighteenth birthday."

"You have no way to keep me here."

I couldn't help the smile. "Would you like to try me? There is so much you don't know about me. However, one thing you do know, is that if I want something done, it will be done… even if I have to punish you. You learned this only the other night. Do not make me repeat myself."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"Bella?"

I jumped in surprise, turning to see Angela standing behind me. She was looking at me in confusion and surprise, which I could understand. I hadn't been at work for four days and suddenly I was back. Normally, I would have found her as soon as I arrived at school, so I could ask her what I missed and to get the class notes. Instead, it was halfway through the school day and I was cleaning out my locker.

"What's going on?"

I shook my head as I admitted, "It's nothing. My... I'm going to stay with some of my dad's family in Washington for the rest of the school year."

"Are you sure?" she asked, a look of worry on her face. Her voice suddenly dropped to a whisper, "I mean, you have the coven and..."

I knew what I was giving up, but it didn't matter anymore. "I just can't, Angie." My phone began ringing, making me jump again. She gave me a concerned look as I saw an unknown number. "Hello?"

"_Isabella Swan?" _A female voice asked on the other end.

"W-who is this?"

"_Just a friend calling to give you some advice: Do what he says and he will never harm you."_

"Who are you? How do you know me?"

"_I'm not even supposed to be calling you. He's going to be upset at me. Just trust me on this."_

"Why do you want to help me?"

"_I know how it feels to be a vampire's mate when you're human."_ My breath hitched at that. "_It gets easier, but you have to give him at least some control."_

Before I could say anything else, the line went dead. Turning to see Angela staring at me with narrowed eyes, I laughed and said, "Dad's niece decided she wanted to play a joke."

"That didn't sound like a joke."

I finished cleaning out my locker and hoisted my backpack over my shoulder. "I'll see you around, Ange."

I could feel tears threatening to spill as I went out to Jasper's car and tossed my things in the back, along with my suitcase. After all, if I was going to live with him, I may as well have some clothes.

Of course, when I got there, he wasn't around. However, he did have some staff around. They were looking at me worriedly when I came in carrying a backpack and suitcase. Of course, they knew something was going on. I remembered one of the staff members from a hospital visit; she had been on the housekeeping staff.

"You shouldn't be here," she whispered as they all surrounded me. "The Master has a horrid temperament."

I nodded in agreement. "I know." I looked away from them, when my tears threatened to spill once again. "H-he threatened to k-kill my family and... if I didn't do what he..."

"Just listen to what he says," she spoke, touching my arm. "Follow his instructions and you'll be safe."

I momentarily thought back to the phone call from earlier, before picking up my things and heading up the stairs. As soon as I dropped my things onto the bed, I went over to the window and looked out towards all the houses, thinking about those stories Esme told me growing up; the one where the princess was locked away in the tower and waited for her prince to come. Only now, it was me who was stuck and my prince also happened to be the one keeping me locked away.

XXX

I wasn't sure how I ended up cooking for myself that evening. One of the staff members offered to stay and help, but I couldn't do that to her and assured her that I would be fine by myself. This was the only way I could feel somewhat normal. If I was stuck here, I wanted things to be as normal as I possibly could have them.

"Would you like any help?"

I couldn't help the jump or the yelp when I heard his voice.

"N-no. I-I'm fine."

Turning to face him as I backed up against the counter, I could feel him staring at my chest, probably looking at the pentacle that hung around my neck. I knew vampires despised humans possessing the gemstone. The rarer the color, the stronger the stone and, according to Esme, blue was the rarest and strongest of all.

"Don't be like that." His voice was soft as he walked towards me. My eyes automatically closed and I flinched as his hand touched my cheek. "This is all for the best. I am never going to cause you any permanent harm."

I pulled away from his touch, leaning over the counter. Some part of me was screaming to follow his rules and to do what he said—just like the person who had called me earlier had said. The other part of me, though, was telling me to fight for all I was worth and not to give him the satisfaction of controlling me. Sadly, that second part won out in the end.

"You may have me living here, but you need to stay away from me. I'm not some toy you can play with."

As I watched his hands ball into fists, I tried to fight the urge to run. I already knew that it wouldn't end well for me, especially if he was this angry.

"You will learn your place, Isabella." His eyes once again moved down to the pentacle. "You will also stick to my schedule. You are never to leave this place alone, unless you are accompanied. And you will have no contact with your father or anyone else for that matter, until your eighteenth birthday."

"You have no way to keep me here." There was a smirk in my voice and I knew for a fact that I was playing with fire.

"Would you like to try me?" His lips turned up into a dark smile that made me shudder. "There is so much you don't know about me. However, one thing you do know is that if I want something done, it will be done… even if I have to punish you. You learned this only the other night." I did and I would rather forget that night. "Do not make me repeat myself."

He grasped my wrist and my fight or flight reaction kicked in big time. My body chose flight and I tried to pull away from him. Once again, my mind began flashing back to that call, where the woman told me to not fight his orders.

"Let me go," I ordered as his grip tightened. "You're hurting me."

"Good." His voice was harsh and cold. "Where is your necklace? The one I bought you?" I looked away until he wrapped my hair into his fist. "Isabella, you will tell me."

"The... the bedroom. In…in my backpack."

He kept his grip on my hair, leading me up the stairs none too gently. When we got to the room, he shoved me onto the ground and walked towards my things. I watched as he sneered at the clothes he was going through. At the very bottom, he found the necklace he had given me. I had never worn it and I was never going to for as long as I lived.

Of course, as long as I lived didn't seem to matter to Jasper. He put it on me and backed away to survey his work.

"You will keep that on unless you are showering. You will treat it with the utmost respect at all times. Do you understand me?"

"Bite me." As soon as those two words left my mouth, I wanted to kick myself. That was possibly the stupidest thing I could ever say to one of his kind.

"Don't tempt me." He ran his fingers through my hair. "Do you want to follow your rules now?"

"Go to hell."

He grabbed my hair and yanked it, before shoving me back down. He walked over to the door and paused before saying, "You will not get any leisure during your time here, until you agree to submit to me. And trust me, it will be easier for you to learn quickly."

With that, he shut the door and I could hear a lock click into place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just own the disturbing little world it's placed in.**

I grabbed one of Charlotte's vases and threw it against the wall, watching it shatter as a snarl ripped through my throat. This girl was going to bring death to my doorstep, if she was this stupid every time I attempted to talk to her. She was the stupidest girl I had ever met; unlike most, who were too scared to deny me anything, even if I wasn't compelling them.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my mate's phone which I had taken when she wasn't paying attention. She had one missed call which had probably happened while I wasn't able to be around her. Staring at the number, I fought the urge to smash the phone. This was a number I knew all too well. I couldn't believe that he would be stupid enough to go against my direct orders to not have any contact with my mate. I dialed his number, ready to tear him apart.

"_Hello."_

"What the hell, Peter?"

"_What's wrong?"_

"You thought I wouldn't see that you called my mate? I told you not to have any communication with her."

"_If you're talking about the e-mail I sent her, I swear no one can trace it back to me."_

"I'm talking about the call you made to her phone."

"_I swear, Jasper. I have never called her number and no one else..."_ He paused._ "Can I get back to you on this?"_

A snarl ripped through my throat as I realized who had called her. "Tell your mate that when she arrives, she will be facing me as punishment."

"_I'll handle her, Jasper. There's no need for you to-"_

"_I_ will punish her."

With that, I hung up and went back into my mate's room to find her asleep. Reaching over, I moved her hair from her neck and leaned down, pressing my teeth against her neck. She whimpered from the slight pinch, but she calmed down and smiled in her sleep.

"Jas...per." I pulled away and stared at my mate. "With this... rope, I bind thine... power..." I couldn't help but chuckle. She was obviously chanting a spell in her sleep. "Thine... will be done... so... mote... it... be."

"Isabella," I whispered, my lips against her ear. "Wake up."

"No." God, even in her sleep she was difficult.

"You will wake up or I swear to any god that is watching you, I will make sure your father's death is as painful as possible." Her eyes shot open, and she looked up at me in shock and fear. "That's better. Now, if I catch you anywhere close to a sleeping state before the sun rises, your father will be killed and you will be punished on top of that."

"You-you can't do this."

I just chuckled. "I can and I will, Isabella. The law only says that I cannot turn you, until you are eighteen, but I can still teach you."

She gave me a reproachful look, before standing up and walking over to the window. This window had a distant view of the town and I knew that she was thinking about her family. Soon enough, though, she would forget all about them and be so much happier for it. They would no longer be a part of her life. She had to accept that, or she would never be able to be who I wanted.

As I stared at her, I couldn't help the smile that appeared when the light from the room reflect upon the collar she wore. It didn't look like one, but it represented my control over her. No one besides my brother and his mate knew what it was for, although that bitch Rosalie probably had some idea. It looked beautiful on her. She truly did look like she belonged to high society.

I walked over, placing my hand on her shoulder as I whispered, "This doesn't have to be so painful, my mate. You know that I can give you pleasure, if you would stop resisting me." I brushed her hair over her shoulder so the bite was hidden. "Just think, you can have anything your heart desires."

"I just want to go home," she muttered. "My dad's going to be worried and the others..."

I placed a kiss on her shoulder and asked, "Won't you just submit to me, Isabella? Why is it so hard? You know that you're safest, if you have one of mine as your protector."

"Rose and Carlisle..."

"They always leave, don't they?" She lowered her head, staring at the ground. "They aren't your protectors." I moved to where my lips were against her ear. "I will never leave you. I will never abandon you like they do."

She leaned back, pressing her body back into mine as she stared back out at the town. The smile playing against my lips couldn't be helped. She was finally submitting to me without the use of compulsion or threats. All humans these days were susceptible to submission if you promised them the one thing they wanted more than anything. I didn't know why I hadn't realized it earlier. I knew for a fact that what my mate wanted was another being who would never leave her. With those others always coming and leaving, as well as her mother dead and her father always gone from the house, it was easy to assume.

"Promise?" she asked. I looked down at her in surprise. "Promise you won't leave me, Jasper?"

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I promise, my mate. I will never leave you. As long as you do what I ask of you, you will have everything you ever dreamed of." I was yet again surprised when she began to giggle. "And what about that is so funny?"

"Will you get me a puppy?"

"Is that what you want?" She nodded, looking up at me with her large doe-like eyes. "I'll send someone out tomorrow. You have to take care of it, though. A puppy's a big responsibility."

She nodded her head so fast I was afraid it would snap. "I promise, Jasper. I'll take really good care of it. I'll feed it and play with it and... oh." Her face fell as she realized why she wouldn't be able to have one. "I can't take it for a walk."

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'll make you a deal." She looked up at me. "If you will do as I say, we will see about getting your puppy in a week's time. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes, Jasper."

"Now, why don't we begin your first lesson? I promise you'll enjoy this one."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the extreme absence, but RL has been busy and it's just starting to calm down! Hopefully, I can get back into some sort of groove with this fic.**

CHAPTER 11

I didn't want to give myself up to him, I just couldn't. If I did, it would mean that he had won and I was some weak human he could just play with. Sure, he kept referring to me as his mate, but I didn't know of a single human who knew what that meant. Besides Esme that is, but there was no way she was telling me. _Did him calling me his mate mean that I was going to be protected? Or did it mean that as soon as he drank all of me, I would be dead?_

I was standing by the window, staring in the distance to where I knew my house was. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to be with my dad, Esme, Rose and everyone else. Even Emmett was pretty awesome, judging from the few hours I got to spend with him. I couldn't help but wonder what they were doing at that moment.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I jumped in surprise.

"This doesn't have to be so painful, my mate," he whispered to me. "You know that I can give you pleasure, if you would stop resisting me." He moved his other hand so that he could cover his bite mark with my own hair. "Just think, you can have anything your heart desires."

"I just want to go home," I told him, my voice soft. I could feel tears threatening to spill as I thought of home, but I had to stay strong. "My dad's going to be worried and the others..."

He kissed my shoulder, causing me to remember that I had been wearing a tank top all day and didn't think to change it. "Won't you just submit to me, Isabella? Why is it so hard? You know that you're safest if you have one of mine as a protector."

"Rose and Carlisle..." He broke me off.

"They always leave, don't they?" I couldn't help looking at the floor, confirming what he had said. They _did_ always leave and it was weeks, if not months or years, before they came back. "I will never leave you. I will never abandon you like they do. You have no need to worry."

I knew it was stupid, yet I couldn't help but relax into his body, as my mind processed his words. He wouldn't abandon me like the others had. He wouldn't leave me with the knowledge that the people who hurt my mom were still out there, able to hurt me and everyone I cared about.

"Promise?" He didn't say anything, so I repeated the question. "Promise you won't leave me, Jasper?"

He kissed the top of my head, filling my stomach with butterflies, much like the ones I got when I first met him on the beach. "I promise, my mate. I will never leave you, as long as you do what I ask of you. You will have everything you ever dreamed of." As soon as he said that, I thought of my dad not wanting me to get a puppy when I was growing up, no matter how much I begged. He always said that neither of us had time to care for a puppy, and that Rose would probably get annoyed and eat it. "And what about that is so funny?"

"Will you get me a puppy?" I knew that my voice was pleading, but I didn't care.

"Is that what you want?" I nodded, tilting my head back so I could see him. "I'll send someone out tomorrow. You'll have to take care of it, though. A puppy's a big responsibility."

I nodded, knowing that it was. I couldn't help my excitement, though. I would have a puppy to play with.

"I promise, Jasper. I'll take really good care of it." Now I sounded like a child, assuring her parents that she would be able to keep the puppy herself. "I'll feed it and play with it and... oh." I knew that this would be the turn-around. The reason I couldn't have a puppy, and the reason I never would be able to. "I can't take it for a walk."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, making me feel secure once again, but this time he wasn't controlling me. "I'll make you a deal. If you do as I say, we will see about getting your puppy in a week's time. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes, Jasper."

"Now, why don't we begin your first lesson?" The fear began rising up in me once again, my stomach dropping. This was not going to turn out good. "I promise you'll enjoy this one."

He reached down and scooped me up, so he was holding me bridal style. I knew that it would be best not to upset him, but I was afraid. My body began to resist and struggle as he carried me down the stairs, to a basement. The room was lit by a single lightbulb, which hung from the ceiling. Even with the light, I could barely make out a bed, a table, two chairs, and what looked like an X attached to the wall. My fear spiked once more as he placed me in the center of the room. My kneels failing and causing me to collapse onto the floor.

I felt metal wrap around my wrists, before being pulled up to a standing position. I couldn't fight the chains or I would hurt myself, but I could still fight against Jasper. It didn't matter if he bought me whatever I wanted. Like I did at the beach, just before meeting Jasper, I pictured a triple circle and muttered out a chant. However, this time, I made one up myself.

_**Thrice around the circle's bound,**_  
_**Evil sink into the ground.**_

"Chanting won't help you, Isabella," he spoke, walking towards me with a smug look. "It's-"

I watched in awe, not able to stop the smirk on my face, as he stood about a foot in front of me. He placed his hand up, touching an invisible force that was blocking me from him.

"Isabella, you will lower this shield." I shook my head, hearing a growl come from him. "You will lower this shield, or I will get you a puppy just so you can watch as I snap its neck."

"I-I don't know how," I shouted, knowing that it would anger him. I truly had no idea what had happened and now I was afraid of what would follow. "Jasper, help me. I-I want to get down." He stared at me with a hard gaze before he began pounding on the invisible wall. Tears slid down my cheeks and I knew I was panicking. "Jasper, help."

I don't know how it happened, but he was able to break through the... whatever it was, and break the chains that were holding me up. As soon as he had me down, I fell into his arms, my body shaking as he held onto me. I had never been so scared before in my life. The spells were just supposed to be mental, not physical.

"Th... that wasn't fun," I choked, trying to shake off some of the fear.

He stared down at me with a curious gaze before turning his head away. "The sun is rising." He carried me over to the bed and lay me down, before going over to the door. I couldn't see what he was doing, but he came back moments later and climbed into bed with me. "Get some rest, Isabella. We shall discuss this in the morning."

I turned on my side, away from him, as I felt his arm drape over my waist. Reaching down, I grasped his hand in both of mine and clutched it, finally feeling completely safe for the first time since I was a child.


	12. Chapter 12

I felt my mate's body relax as I threw my arm around her waist. She looked like a beautiful angel when she slept, and wasn't carrying around any of that hate or anger she always seemed to possess. She may have been at her most vulnerable when she slept, but I would never play dirty. That necklace she wore, would have to come off eventually, even though I was making progress with her without using my control.

She was still sound asleep when I awoke. Shifting on the bed, I grabbed the phone and dialed a number I hadn't needed in over fifteen years.

"_Masen."_

"It's Whitlock. I need some information."

"_What kind of information?"_

"I need you to find out all you can on Isabella Swan. Her ancestry, everything."

"_I haven't heard you this angry since we took out that witch."_

"Exactly. Now get the information."

I hung up and turned to see that my mate was just beginning to stir. She sat up, looking around before her eyes landed on mine and fear appeared on her face. She knew that she would be punished for what had happened the night before, and I was planning on taking pleasure from this. This time, I would not be so lenient on her.

"Get dressed and go upstairs. You will make yourself a salad and nothing more."

"Jasper, I-"

"Now, Isabella."

She quickly ran up the stairs, leaving me alone in the room. I sighed, running my hands over my face, as I attempted to calm myself down. If I couldn't control myself, I would end up harming my mate more than necessary. That was the last thing I wanted to do. Gaining her trust was the only thing I wanted at the moment. Especially, if I was going to allow her to keep that damn necklace and stone.

As soon as I felt more in control, I went upstairs to find her at the counter, eating her salad. There was a reproachful look in her eyes as she looked up at me.

"I warned you, Isabella. If something happens, even if it's not your fault or not something that you can control, you get punished."

"Bite me, Jasper," she snapped, standing up. It took all my willpower to remain where I was. "I am not a pet. Or was I mistaken when we discussed mating in school? We were told that females were more submissive if we were to be with your kind, but they would treat us with respect and care for us. We were told that they wouldn't force us the way you've been forcing me." I could see tears staining her face as she shook in fury. "Was that all a lie?"

I walked over and stroked her cheek, staring down at her with hardened eyes. "Isabella, I am not like others of my kind, as you put it. I am more strict and demanding. I will give you everything you wish, but only if I have your complete submission." She opened her mouth. "I will tell you of my past soon enough. Now, we have to work on your cooperation."

"But-"

"Isabella..." She looked down as I spoke her name. "You do not know what is involved in a relationship such as ours, because you have never known a true relationship." I kissed her forehead, before pulling away. "I have some... acquaintances who will be here soon. They are in a mated relationship, and Charlotte will be able to assist you in accepting your destiny."

"Charlotte?" she repeated, looking at me in confusion. "The same one you mentioned when you were compelling me to stay the night?" I nodded in confirmation. "So she's actually a per... vampire?"

"Yes, Isabella, she is a vampire. She is a good acquaintance of mine." She lowered her eyes once again, though I could see thoughtfulness in them. "What are you thinking about, Isabella?

She bit her lip. "What does being mated to a vampire mean?"

"Didn't you learn this in school?" I felt my lips twitch as her cheeks flushed, and she opened her mouth. "Being my mate means that you do as I say, when I say it. You tell me if you think that there is something I should know, or something that could place you or someone else at risk. You-"

"I-I got a call." I felt my eyebrow raise at her outburst. She backed away in fear, afraid that she had angered me. "I-I'm sorry."

I stepped forward and grasped her wrist. "What was this call?"

I knew that I was scaring her, but I had been around enough to have enemies. If someone had found out about her before I'd had time to bend her to my will, they could convince her that I was just using her and possibly harm her. Having her harmed would be the worst thing that I could think of happening. If she was a vampire and was killed by one of those damn hunters, that would be something else, but if she was killed by one of my enemies...

"Isabella, who called you?"

"I-I don't know." I could see the water filling her eyes-I believe humans call them tears-as her body shook. "She... she said that she was a friend. She said... she said that someone would be mad at her."

I gripped her wrist tighter. "Did this person give you a name?"

"Sh... she said that you wouldn't hurt me if I did what you said." _Smart girl. _"She said that she knows what it's like..."

I shoved her away from me, before I could do any permanent damage. Running my hand through my hair, I grabbed my phone and dialed Peter's number.

"_What do you want?"_

"Tell Charlotte I expect her here tomorrow at sunrise, at the latest."

"_Jasper, what is going on?"_

"Your mate decided that it would be fun to call my mate not once, but twice."

"_Charlotte, get in here now!"_ There was a pause. "_I'm sorry, Jasper. I swear that I had no idea."_

I hung up and turned to Isabella, who I hadn't noticed was on the floor. She stared up at me in fear as I walked forward and crouched down in front of her.

"This isn't your fault, Isabella," I whispered, crouching down next to her. "You will not be punished for the call." I touched her cheek, only to have her cower in fear. "I did not mean to shove you to the ground, Isabella. Are you alright?" She nodded, looking away from me, though I could see water streaks on her cheeks. "You're crying?" I touched her cheek, feeling the water. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Don't touch me." I pulled my fingers away, feeling the loss of her.

"Isabella..."

"Don't." She stared up at me with hatred in her eyes—a look I had never seen Charlotte give Peter. "I just want to go home. I want to see my family. I want to go out with my friends and have fun. Why can't you understand that?"

I reached out and rubbed her arm, attempting to comfort her. "Isabella, do you remember what we discussed? Do you want to be alone? That's what will happen if you return to your family." She shook her head and I knew for certain that this would always be a sore spot. I could always use this fear to my advantage. "Your father's a cop. He will eventually die. That human and the female vampire both have their mates. They won't want you anymore. You will be alone, if you return."

"I don't want to be alone," she sobbed, staring into my eyes. "Don't leave me alone."

I scooped her into my arms. "I won't leave you, Isabella." She shook her head in denial. "I would rather die than harm you."

"You... you shoved me."

"I know." It was then that I realized what she needed. "I was angry and I knew that I would harm you more if I kept a hold of you. I apologize for what I did." I placed my chin on the top of her head. "Now, let's get you cleaned up, and then we need to talk."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or any combination of these three. It makes me smile to see that there are people who like Darksper as much as I do and trust me, you haven't seen anything yet! :)**

I watched in fear as Jasper hung up the phone, and whirled around towards me. He walked to me and crouched down, as he told me that my receiving the call wasn't my fault. What shocked me most, though, was that he said that he wouldn't punish me for the call. He had told me over and over that I would be punished even if something wasn't my fault, yet he was going back on it.

I felt his fingers touch my cheek, and couldn't help but cower away. "I did not mean to shove you to the ground, Isabella. Are you alright?" I looked away from him, not wanting to talk to him. "You're crying?" I felt his fingers brush against my cheek. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Don't touch me," I snapped, feeling his fingers leave. There was a strange feeling I had never felt before and I couldn't place it. I just knew that I wanted him to touch me again.

"Isabella..."

"Don't." I knew that I shouldn't have been mad at him, but I couldn't help it. I wanted my dad to hold me and tell me that everything was okay. I wanted to go to coven meetings. I wanted to go to school, and go to college like other kids my age. I just wanted everything back to normal. "I just want to go home. I want to see my family. I want to go out with my friends and have fun. Why can't you understand that?"

He began rubbing my arm as he asked, "Isabella, do you remember what we discussed? Do you want to be alone? That's what will happen if you return to your family." I shook my head. I didn't ever want to be alone. I didn't want be left alone, like I was when my mom stuck me in a garbage can for two days before I was found. "Your father's a cop. He will eventually die. That human and the female vampire both have their mates. They won't want you anymore. You will be alone if you return."

"I don't want to be alone," I cried as I looked up at him. "Don't leave me alone."

He lifted me up into his arms and held me close to him. "I won't leave you, Isabella." I shook my head. He would leave me alone just like everyone else would. "I would rather die than harm you."

"You... you shoved me."

"I know. I was angry and I knew that I would harm you more, if I kept hold of you. I apologize for what I did." I felt his chin on my head, just like Charlie would do when I was little. "Now, let's get you cleaned up, and then we need to talk."

He stood up and carried me into the bathroom, where he sat me on the counter, while he began filling up the bathtub. He looked at me and asked, "Do you want me to stay in here?"

"Don't leave," I pleaded.

He nodded and helped me take my clothes off. It wasn't sexual at all, even though I knew that he was looking at me. When the tub was filled up, he lifted me and placed me in there. The temperature was perfect, which was shocking. I wasn't sure if he was doing this because he felt guilty, or if he was just trying to lull me into a false sense of security.

"Isabella, I need to take off your necklace." I froze, staring at him in fear. He was going to control me again. "I promise you that I will help you place it back on after your bath. You can trust me, Isabella."

Even though I was unsure, I reached up and touched my pentacle, before reaching back and unclasping the chain, followed by the stupid diamond studded necklace he had sent me. I handed both to him and watched as he placed them on top of my pile of clothes before turning back to me. He grabbed a loofah and began rubbing the soap against my skin, causing me to relax.

"Why?" I asked, before I felt him stop the circling motion on my back. "Why did you shove me?"

"I was angry, Isabella. I knew that I would harm you if I didn't. Lean back." I did as he said, feeling the loofah move down my breasts, and even further down to my stomach. "Isabella, I have been around for quite a while."

"How long is quite a while?"

"When Gods were used to explain natural causes." My eyes widened in shock. "I have made many enemies in my lifetime. I was afraid that the call was from one of them. Tilt your head back."

I couldn't help the moan that came from my mouth, as he massaged my head. What he was doing felt like pure bliss, and made me feel wanted for once since I had first met him. This time, it wasn't him controlling me. Or at least, it didn't feel like it.

"Isabella." I froze as his voice broke through my thoughts. It was hard once again and I was afraid that he would go back to hurting me. "The cuts."

_No, please say he hasn't noticed them_, my mind screamed in fear.

I looked down at the clear water, wishing that he would turn back into the calm, caring Jasper who had just been with me. It wasn't that I wanted to keep anything from him, but this had happened almost four years ago and I didn't think that he would care about something that happened before I even learned what a vampire mate was.

"Isabella, what happened?" His voice was harsh, and I knew that I would be hurt if I didn't give him an answer.

"If I tell you about my past, will you tell me about yours?" I wondered.

He let out a harsh laugh that made me flinch. "You're playing with fire, little girl." He held out his hand to help me up from the bath. "You will tell me and, if I find your answer decent, I will give you some information on my past."

I felt myself getting wrapped up in a fluffy towel, and looked down to see that it was completely white. It felt so nice and I just wanted to fall asleep where I was. Unfortunately, I had to explain what had happened. I wasn't sure if he would hate me because I was tainted, or if he would still be there and hold me through the nightmares I was almost positive would come back.

"Isabella." I felt him place something in my hand, and looked up to see him staring at me with a harsh glare. "You can trust me."

I swallowed and nodded as I reached up and placed the pentacle back around my neck, where it belonged. "When I was fourteen, I-I met a boy when my dad went out of town and I was staying at Esme's." I swallowed. "I-I didn't know that much about vampires. I didn't understand that he was one. I never saw a child who was a vampire before. He took me and locked me away." Tears slid down my cheeks again as I clutched onto Jasper's shirt. "He... he hurt me and I didn't know how long I had been kept there. There was... a girl would come in and hurt me too."

"What was his name?" I looked up in confusion. "Isabella, what was his name?"

"I-I don't know," I sobbed, more scared of the memories that were threatening to consume me than I was of Jasper.

"What did he look like." I shook my head, burying my head back into his chest. "Isabella, what did he look like?"

"Don't make me," I choked. "I don't want to... I won't remember."

I could feel someone carrying me and felt myself placed onto a bed with the covers pulled up to my chin. As I fell asleep, I was sure I felt a soft kiss on my forehead and Jasper whispering, "No one will harm you ever again, Isabella."


End file.
